Something's Different
by Col3725
Summary: Booth and Brennan break the news to Sweets about their new relationship status. Messing with Dr. Sweets has never been more fun. *Set after 6x23 and before 7x01*


_There's something different about them, _Sweets thinks as he sits across the table from Booth and Brennan at the Royal Diner. The most blatantly obvious thing is they're sharing a piece of _pie._ She doesn't like pie, she's been pretty clear that she doesn't like her fruit cooked, but here she is, eating pie with Booth. Sweets watches them from overtop the French fry he's nibbling on.

Brennan sets her fork down and stands up. As she passes Booth, her hand swipes against his shoulder.

Sweets blinks, but then shakes his head. Ever since he met them, he's seen how physical they can be with each other, so he shrugs this little gesture off and goes back to eating his French fries.

Brennan comes back and takes her seat beside Booth again, picking up her fork and taking another stab at the leftover pie.

Sweets stops eating when he notices Booth subtly sling an arm around Brennan and proceed to lightly massage her back. Again, he dismisses it as normal Booth-and-Brennan behavior.

Booth turns his head and looks at his partner, a smile starting to form on his face.

She brings the loaded fork to her mouth and gives him a sideways glance, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a grin. She licks her lips and takes a sip of her water.

Sweets drops his fork by accident, and when he bends down to retrieve it, he notices that Brennan's hand is resting on Booth's thigh. As he sits up, he ends up whacking his head against the underside of the table. "Ow."

Booth raises an eyebrow. "That looked like it hurt," he says, biting back laughter. He slides his hand down Brennan's shoulder, cupping her upper arm.

Sweets' self-control is waning as he watches them from his post across the table.

Brennan's oblivious. She takes a break from the piece of pie on her plate and picks a crumb of crust off Booth's shirt. She eats the crumb and then fixes Booth's shirt collar.

That's the last straw. Sweets rises from his seat, throwing his napkin down on the table and letting out a frustrated grunt.

Brennan drops her fork and tilts her head towards Booth. She holds up her water glass and whispers, "Why did Sweets just do that? It seems very overdramatic."

Booth shrugs, hiding behind his coffee cup. "I have no idea, Bones."

"What is going on? You two, it's like you're—."

"Use your words, Sweets," Booth says, snickering.

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Booth and Brennan share a look and then she laughs. "No. Don't be ridiculous."

Sweets grunts. "You're lying." He pauses. "The one pie and two forks, the hand on his shoulder, the arm around her back, the looks and smiles, the hand on his thigh, the eating a crumb off his shirt, and the fixing of his collar all suggest you're lying."

"Are you spying on us?" Booth questions, glaring at the shrink.

Sweets squints slightly. "Interesting."

Booth rolls his eyes. "There's that damn word again. What's so interesting, Dr. Sweets?"

"You didn't deny my accusation. You made one of your own. That's what's interesting," Sweets explains. "Now, tell me what's really going on between you two."

Brennan glances at Booth, smiling. "Should we tell him?"

"Yes!" Sweets interjects, fiddling with his tie.

"Well, Bones, we can't keep it a secret forever."

"Technically, we can, but it would be extremely difficult."

Booth nods and shifts on his chair. He opens his mouth to speak, but then looks at Brennan again. "I don't think he can handle it, Bones. His head might explode."

"Metaphorically speaking?"

Booth nods. "Yeah." He pauses and looks straight ahead, watching as Sweets' face gets paler and paler as the silence continues. "We should just tell him," he says, cutting a glance at his partner.

Brennan just nods.

"If his head explodes, I'm blaming you."

"Me? Why me? I'm not going to be the one telling him. You are."

Sweets rests both hands on the table and leans forward. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," he states, looking between them.

Booth laughs. _Messing with the kid is so much fun. _"Sweets, Bones and me are officially more than partners."

Sweets collapses in the chair. "I knew it!" It's silent for a few seconds and then he arches an eyebrow. "Wait, how long have you two been together?"

"Two and a half months, minus two days," Brennan answers after taking a sip from her water.

"Wha—what?"

"Two and a half months, minus two days," she repeats. "You should get your hearing checked, Dr. Sweets. My voice was at an acceptable volume and I enunciated."

"He heard you, Bones. He's in shock."

"Oh." She pauses. "Do you think his head exploded?"

"It will when we tell him we're having a baby."

Sweets swallows and his mouth hangs open.

"You might want to pick up your jaw, there, Sweets." Booth's phone rings in his pocket so he fishes it out and answers it. "Agent Booth." He nods. "We're on our way." He hangs up and looks at Brennan. "Get your coat, Bones. We've got a case." He stands up and pushes in his chair.

Brennan gets up, grabs her coat, and follows Booth out of the diner.

Sweets turns around. "Hey, wait, I have more questions."

Booth just waves his hand and disappears outside.

The waitress comes by and sets the check in front of Sweets. "Have a nice day," she says before walking back behind the counter.

Sweets sighs and picks up the check, staring at it for a few minutes, trying to get his mind around what he just heard.

* * *

**_Just a little lighthearted fun._**

**_What do you think?_**


End file.
